robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Llamaman201/Archive 2
Angel of Death, Pheonix and Tender Caress Thanks so much for getting the work done on those. As I'm sure you've noticed, we're not far off from finishing the main series UK robots, only around a dozen remain to be done, with about 20 stubs to be expanded. In recognition of your work for doing these early competitors which I am not familiar with, I'm presenting you with an Pinball Warrior Award. Thanks for all your work. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot, I'll try and finish the Series 2 robots off in the next couple of days. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Best Design Welcome back Haha, well for a start, I know what country you live in, thats all. Not a very narrow range of houses. Anyway, check the Job List for stuff to do. Good to have you back. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Oblivion Great to see such a healthy edit on your return. However, the info paragraph is pretty poor, its all results and nothing about the robot's design. Would you mind? I'm not familiar with Oblivion. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I think I can put some bits in there. Thanks for badge! Llamaman201 (talk) 13:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Template:Videogame There you go, and fwi, your allowed to make templates. There is nothing that users arent allowed to do, except things that they aren't able to do anyway. ;) 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:14, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay thanks a lot. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Wins/Losses I frankly do not believe that the Gauntlet or Trial should be included as wins. They are about survival, and really the only victories were All Torque/Matilda and Chaos/Dead Metal. A loss is defined as; a losing by defeat; failure to win. A win is defined as; to finish first in a competition or the like, gain victory, etc. The Gauntlets and Trials count as losses because the robot failed to win the competition as it was eliminated, whilst they do not count as wins because there was no victory, only survival. I've been adding Wins/Losses for a while, and to keep consistency with those done, I'm going to change Demolition Demon. We should use my logic, its the more sound that just to balance the scales. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I can agree with that, Panic Attack needs its gauntlets and trials taken away in that case aswell and any others that have been done, though for now night night. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) More losses than wins It was suggested in the community portal by TG. '''Helloher (talk) 18:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Thats okay then. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Cunning Plan Thanks for taking care of that one. It was a gaping hole that frustrated me, as I was unable to fill it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks :) Llamaman201 (talk) 18:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Morg Huge edits there, well done. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, good thing all its fights are on Youtube, though i can't find its Series 5 battle anymore, I know RA2 or was it Helloher, one of the two put a link on a talk page, but I can't remember it now. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, it was me. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yr_7eCvw3M 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) The Series 5 Heat J videos aren't tagged with the robot names, but just search the heat and series title. ManUCrazy 01:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's how I found it. "Series 5 Heat J" 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Templates Yes, there's my one that TG updated, which is template:user. RA2 and I both have it on our pages. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Okay thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Rommie Yup, that would be me. I pop onto Memory Alpha from time to time too; bit of a Sci-Fi geek. ;) - SalakTalk 00:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Equal Losses and Wins TG said before thats only for Heavyweight UK Series Competitors. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Oh I didn't know that, my bad. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Team Series Record So are you saying that we should put info about Extreme on these? If so, I agree with you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think for example Adam Clark's would say: *Extreme 1: Did not enter *Extreme 2: Middleweight Championship Final with 259 They would come after Series 4 and Series 6 as that's when they were broadcast of course. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I definitely think that would be a good addition. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, we'll wait and see what the others think, also I don't think that it will be too clogged up with multiple tournaments. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::What happens with - for example - Team Make Robotics in Extreme 2; Iron Maidens Semi-Finalist, University Challenge Round 1, Antweight Champion. Or how about Team Big Brother, who was an All-Star Heat Finalist and the Minor Meltdown champion? It'll get very cluttered. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Weld-Dor 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Scorpion. Is this the sort of thing you're looking for? (Sorry I can't skin very well). http://gametechmods.com/uploads/images/68064screenshot_9.bmp 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :That's brilliant. Thanks, although could it be black instead of orange please. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. I'll get a pic for you tomorrow. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::How's this? Sorry about my skinning, I know it isn't brilliant. http://gametechmods.com/uploads/images/45120screenshot_11.bmp Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::That looks good, actually, well done. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's what I'm looking for thank you. Llamaman201 (talk) 06:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) No problem. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Mortis What you did on the hands-free thing was very good, but I can't give you a badge just for that. Perhaps a quote or two and a slight expansion of the opening paragraph (changes from Series 3 to 4 is a good idea) will get you there....I didn't say anything... 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :As promised, here you are. I really wish the others would give them out more frequently instead of making me do it....Well done Llama. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC)